


Billy In TubbyTustardLand

by FluroKitten



Category: Teletubbies (TV)
Genre: AKA Extreme Apathy, Fivesome, In that OC is possibly drunk, Multi, Oral Sex, She doesn't really care/notice a difference though, Slightly-Dubious Consent, mild disassociation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluroKitten/pseuds/FluroKitten
Summary: Dropped into Teletubbies with no warning, rhyme or reason, Billy must find the way out. The Teletubbies offer her a hand... or more.
Relationships: OC/Teletubbies
Kudos: 3





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please murder my remaining brain-cells, they're no good to me after this anyway.

Billy took in the atmosphere, as the premature sun rose over the green pasture, laden with small hills, the odd bushel of flowers, and rabbits, so many rabbits, and as Billy began to climb, she wondered just how much alcohol she would have to drink in order to return to reality, or better yet how much had she drank to even get here. Where was here?

Billy wasn’t completely sure what was going on, but nothing said a great time like an infantile laughing sun, which she immediately mentally overlayed with an image of the most infant of friends; because nothing emphasised the befriending of an infant, more than putting her face where it rightfully belonged.

Suspicion set in when observation scopes emerged from the ground in front of her. Billy may have seen this place before in the distant past, but it had been so long it felt like a past life. She recognised this place. Oh dear god, she recognised this place.

Then the narration started. Thoroughly uncomfortable, she decided to take in the happenings around her before coming to any overly drastic decisions, like panic.

_Over the hills and far away, Teletubbies come to play._

_One, two, three… four._

_Tinky-Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa and Po. Teletubbies, say hell~o._

“Eh-oh” chorused the assortment clad in carpet like fur, coloured green, yellow, purple and red. Only they weren’t the typical versions of themselves, they were… hungry? But not for food, or any other consumables. They were hungry for her. Sexually. 

It seemed it was not often that a female such as she graced their presence, and they were ready for the symphony. 

As more of Billy’s lackluster decisions decided to rear their ugly heads, she reached a point where she was down to give this scenario a good old college try. What was the worst that could happen? 

In Billy's contemplative silence, the teletubbies approached her, slowly as to not shock or disturb her musings. Even as they stripped her of her clothes. 

She's jostled from her thoughts, as Tinky-Winky grabs Billy's hand, after they witnessed a familiar expression of acceptance flow across her features, and clasps their hands together. 

Tinky-Winky lowers them to the ground, before they readjust their clasped hands, so now one overlays the other as her hand is pressed against her chest. 

Slowly, they move their joined hands down her body, over the natural valleys and ridges, across soft skin and peach fuzz, till they reached the coarse prelude to their eventful night. 

A breeze rolls in and she shivers. Shocked at her exposure to the elements, she looks up, surprised, into doe brown eyes, glassy and feverish with lustful intent. Together their hands brushed the seam of her nether regions, both eager to immerse themselves in the treasures of its depths. Billy feels… disconnected.

Like there's not enough stimulation with just one of these creatures. She needs… more. Billy reclaims her hand as Tinky-Winky starts eating her out. It's a little uncomfortable being the centre of attention, but at least there are more to distract her from being in the spotlight. 


	2. Chapter 2

As Tinky Winky drove their tongue inside her, delving for the deepest recesses of her treasure trove, even as the otherness began to emerge. They elicited moans that were music to Tinky Winky's ears, even if they were staged. Tinky Winky could not help but sense that she was quite an instrument to play, finely tuned, and making noises that were raw and intense even as her nether regions were being plundered by the now elongated tongue. 

There was nothing like an elongated tongue writhing within, Billy reaches out and grabs hold of Tinky Winky's triangular antler, initially to assist in directing his motions, but is delighted with a discovery of Tinky Winky's erogenous zone. 

She strokes the fur, softened through years of conditioning treatments, and peer bonding. Billy started in the corners, rubbing the sensitive area in motions that started slow, sensual, then quick, as though she wanted to get a rise out of them. Each stroke varied in pressure and speed, and soon moved in unison with the tongue that was teasing her internal walls. 

It was no surprise when Tinky Winky came first. The consistency was thick and pooled in the grass. Billy didn't notice that the other teletubbies had also come in unison in the background. 

Billy looks up and rouses the attention of the other three teletubbies, who now looked slightly slimmer and more humanoid, and with a crook of her finger she summons them over. 

"Baste me in your Tubbytustard." She commands, breath slightly laboured as Tinky Winky returns to their consumption of her nether regions. 

Eagerly they move over to her, Po and Lala are rubbing themselves against her hands. Billy feels the silicone plastic of their faces, and the coarse, vibrant coloured fur, the warmth of their fleshy undertones. 

Dipsy has straddled her torso, and no longer looks androgenous, but eager and ready to go. Erect, feverish and ready to be consumed.


End file.
